A composite, laminated shingle is provided having layers of granules at different planes, with the granules in the more posterior plane being darker than those in the more anterior plane, to yield zones of different shading. The edges of the granules in the anterior plane, which are on a different shingle layer than those of the granules in the posterior plane, provide visually sharp, precise delineation between zones of lighter and darker shadings. The darker shadings may preferably be provided below the lower edges of the shingle layer having the lighter granules, and/or through tab-separating slots in such anterior shingle layer.
The present invention is directed to a multi-layer shingle, preferably one constructed of asphaltic roofing material, and most particularly one having an asphaltic material provided over a base mat, which then has granules applied to surfaces thereof.
The art of shingle manufacture is highly developed, and improvements in shingle manufacturing have been subtle, often being devoted to the simulation of wood or other natural appearing shingles, having natural appearing textures.
In the course of shingle development, some approaches have been toward applying granules of various color and shading configurations.
The present invention is directed toward providing a multi-layer shingle, of at least two layers, having areas of different shading, at different depths or planes, whereby the visual contrast, upon viewing a shingle from the front, is of sharp, precise delineation between the zones caused by edges of the anterior shingle layer of one shading overlying portions of a posterior shingle layer of a different shading.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a multi-layer shingle having sharp, precise delineation between zones of different shadings.
It is another object of this invention to accomplish the above object, by the use of anterior and posterior shingle layers having granules of different shadings in different planes.